


Poisoned Nightmare

by WinterWolf35



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Dreamwastaken au, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgnotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf35/pseuds/WinterWolf35
Summary: After being lost in another dimension, Dream returned to his friends different.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. The Portal

Rapid footsteps echoed off the walls of the baron landscape. Three figures running with one carrying another. The glow of a purple portal in the distance, their last hope to get away from what was chasing them. An orange glow from the expansive lava lake hitting the three figures faces, the lava popping and churning. Fires riddled the ground burning anything that came into contact with it. 

“GEORGE, HELP ME WITH BAD!!” Sapnap yelled to his friend who was only a few feet ahead of him. He had just about collapsed from exhaustion, his face covered in blood and his white shirt was stained red. 

George quickly turned around and he threw Bad’s other arm over his shoulder. The three were now able to pick up the pace. Not far behind, a figure covered in orange light, a white mask with an ironic smiley face on it that was half broken. They had a sword and an axe, both covered in blood. Their green sweatshirt covered in dirt and stained with blood splatter. George and Sap managed to reach the portal while dragging their friend, before who was following could reach them 

“George, you go first and I’ll follow behind you with Bad,” he said. 

“Ok, I’ll break the portal once you guys are through.” George said as he stepped into the purple wisps of the portal.

Once on the other side he waited until his friends were through. Once through Sap pulled away from the portal, now dragging Bad by the arms. George began to swing at the portal with his pickaxe trying to get the frame to break. Bad’s glasses were barely hanging onto his face, one of the lenses had been cracked. The portal began to wisp and swirl as another person started to manifest. Giving up on the effort, he helped Sap carry Bad out of the deep cave the portal was in. The sound of metal against stone was the only sound echoing through the cave, until a voice spoke up. 

“Oh, George,” the figure said in the dark. 

George, Sap, and Bad managed to reach the entrance to the cave. The sun was already beginning to set, night brought the monsters, but they already had one on their tail. They started to follow the trail back to the village. George let go of Bad, leaving all of his weight for Sap to carry. He turned and unsheathed his sword to turn and swing at the person behind them. He was too far and only managed to knock the mask off of their face. George stepped back as the person pushed closer. 

“Guys, come on, it’s only a bad dream,” they said. 

“Dream?” George asked, trying to reach his friend.

“George, we need to go, that’s not Dream anymore,” Sap yelled. 

Sap once again started to drag Bad by his arms across the grass. Re-sheathing his sword, George turned and picked up Bad’s legs. As fast as they could go the two carried their unconscious friend through the forest. Dream stood just past the tree line, watching.


	2. The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnt to ashes, nothing left but smoke.

It had been a few days since Dream had attacked them. Sap and George were able to stop the bleeding in Bad’s side. He had been hit pretty bad by Dream. To prevent any surprises from Dream, they moved their camp higher in elevation to make it easier to defend. The food that they managed to drag up to their new camp was beginning to run out. One of them would have to risk going to find food alone or they both go and leave Bad defenseless. 

Sap and George had decided it would be too risky to leave Bad alone. So the two agreed Sap would go and find more food while George watches over Bad. Gearing up with what armor they had left and a sword. Sap set off towards the village. He wanted to gather the crops from the village to have more than just meat. He had killed as many animals that he could find until he reached the edge of the village. Every house and farm was smoldering, all the crops, animals and people in the village were dead. Sap knew it was Dream that caused all the carnage and he knew it had to have happened in the last twelve hours. Meaning he could still be near the village. 

Not wanting to spend any more time away from camp, Sap ran as quickly back as he could. The whole way back he was thinking the village was just a distraction so Dream could get to George and Bad. He reached the top of the ridge, he breathed a sigh of relief to see the camp fully intact. 

“Were you able to get any crops from the village?” George asked. 

“No... the whole... village is burnt to the ground,” Sap said between huge gulps of air.

“What do you mean?” he asked looking up from the fire he was trying to start. 

“I think Dream burnt everything knowing we would go back to it,”

Sap was still catching his breath as he pulled his armor off. He handed the bag of food that he collected off to George. He sat next to the small fire and he started to put the meat Sap collected on to the fire. 

“SAPNAP, GEORGE!” A voice yelled from inside the hut. 

“Oh no,” George sighed. 

Sap and George exchanged looks and George pulled his sunglasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose preparing himself. The two walked towards the hut and opened the wooden door. Bad was sitting up with his legs over the side of the bed. His skin was pitch black and his eyes were glowing white. 

“What in the hell did you bastards do to him? Huh? Cause last I remember he didn’t have giant gash in his fucking side!” his temper was different like he was someone else. 

“Halo, we had nothing to do with this, it was Dream,” Sap tried to explain. 

He got up and started to storm out mumbling under his breath. He grabbed a sword on his way out and threw the strap over his shoulder. Continuing to mumble to himself, Halo began down the ridge. George and Sap were following him trying to get him to stop.

“Halo, where are you going, Bad’s still really hurt,” George said, jumping in front of Halo.

“I’m going to find Dream and have a nice talk with him,” Halo replied. 

“By nice talk do you mean, fight?” Sap asked. 

“Yes that’s one way to put it, Sappy you know me so well,” Halo said

All of them stopped as blood started to drip on the grass. The bright green tinted red as Bad’s wound opened up from all the movement. Sap sprinted back to get more bandages and a wet rag. Once back Halo had collapsed onto the ground and his skin was back to a peachy color. George pulled Bad’s hoodie up to see blood completely soaked through the bandage. Carefully he pulled off the old bandage and cleaned the wound with the rag. Replacing the bandage, George and Sap slowly moved Bad back to his bed. 

Night had fallen, leaving the fire as the only thing to light their camp. George had set aside some food for Bad in hopes that he would eat if he woke up. Sap looked out across the horizon, a faint yellow glow caught his eye. More fires being set by Dream, something to fuel his sick and destructive nature. Something that washed over him when he was lost in the hellscape. It was like something rooted itself inside him. Sap had seen it in his eyes just before he attacked Bad. 

“Guys? What happened?” Bad’s voice echoed. 

Even with only the light from the fire it was easy to tell that he was pale, he was using all his strength to hold himself up against the doorway. Getting up, George helped his friend carefully to the side of the fire. 

“Here, eat something. We tried to save some bread for you, but it might be a little stale,” Sap said, handing Bad the plate of food. 

“Where’s Dream?” He asked. 

Not knowing what to say George and Sapnap sat in silence until George spoke up. 

“Uh... we don’t know, after he attacked us, we managed to get away and we haven’t seen him in days,” he explained, “but that doesn’t matter right now. You need to eat because you haven’t been able to eat for days.”


	3. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this place?

Dream woke up in his bed, in his house that was in the village. It didn’t make any sense the last thing he remembered was being in the other dimension. Memories of what happened slowly trickled back to the front of his mind. He had attacked his friends. Stepping outside the front door, the sky was a deep purple with dark teal swirls. Every torch had been put out, the only visible light coming from the glowing eyes in the forest that surrounded him. While scanning his surroundings, Dream was suddenly shoved out of the doorway. He turned over and saw himself. 

“Good you’re finally awake,” he said. 

“Who in the hell are you!” Dream screamed. 

“Well I’m you, but I might be more like a nightmare to you,” 

Dream swiftly got up and rushed the impostor, slamming him to the ground. Throwing one fast punch to the face, he woke up to a blue sky above him. The sound of crackling wood filled the air along with the scent of smoke. He was in the middle of a burnt down forest. 

“Did I do this? Where are my friends?,” he wondered out loud. 

Confusion started to rush over him and that was all he could feel, he started to panic. He spun in a circle trying to find a landmark that he knew. Again getting knocked to the ground, he found himself back where he had woken up only a few minutes earlier. 

“Oh no you don’t,” 

The imposter was now above Dream with his foot pinning him to the ground. He tried to wiggle free but the imposter’s foot was like lead on his chest. Faster than the blink of an eye, the tip of a sword was pressed just below Dream’s chin. 

“Now you’re going to be a good boy and not do that again ok. Because if you do it again I’ll gut your friends while you watch,” 

Putting the sword away, the imposter grabbed the hood of Dream’s hoodie and dragged him toward the forest. Putting Dream against a tree, he tied a rope around the trunk and Dream’s chest. Then he pulled his arms around the back of the tree tying them in place. 

“LET ME GO ASSHOLE!” Dream screamed struggling to get out. 

Dream’s mouth was gagged and he was grabbed by the chin. His mirror image spoke up before leaving. 

“I’ve been thinking about it, I think I’ll call myself Nightmare. What do you think?” he turned away and began to laugh to himself. 

Still struggling, Dream tried to scream, only for them to be muffled by the tight fabric that covered his mouth.


	4. The Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unhealable wound brings pain that never fades.

Being quiet as he could be, George opened the door to the hut. Quietly picking up his bag, he stepped out into the early morning air, it was cold. Every time he breathed, his breath became visible. The days were starting to grow colder and George had to switch to something warmer than his normal t-shirt. The grass had gotten covered in dew. The sun had not come up yet when George had gotten up, but the sky was beginning to turn from a deep purple to a beautiful orange. Turning around to close the door to keep the heat inside, George saw Sap standing holding the door. He was rubbing his eyes and pulling his sleeves down because of the cold. He stepped fully outside and slowly closed the door behind him.

“George, where you going?” he asked. 

“I’m going to where you saw the fire last night,” 

“No, you’re going to try and find Dream,” Sap yawned “ok, let me get Bad up and we’ll go with you.”

“No, I’ll be alright by myself. Besides you need to sleep because you took the night watch and Bad still needs to recover more. And I won’t be gone for more than a day, I can also handle my own,” George said. 

“Not against Dream,” Sap replied. 

“I’ll be fine, promise,”

The two stared at each other. Sap sighed and gave his friend one last word before he left. 

“I know I can’t change your mind on this, so just be careful idiot,”

George spent only a small amount of the day reaching the fire Sap saw. He knew the easy part was now over and he had to stay vigilant. Drawing his sword, George slowly weaved his way through the burnt trees. He heard branches crack under the weight of someone’s foot. He turned towards the sound and a figure dashed behind a burnt tree. George started toward the tree. Another crack behind him forced him to turn back around. He saw Dream pointing a bow towards him. 

“SHIT!” George barely managed to get out of the way of the arrow. 

The arrow violently slammed into a tree behind him. Running to get behind a large fallen tree to shield himself from the arrows. Throwing his sword, George jumped over the trunk and landed in the ashes of the tree. His hands hit the ground and were burned by still smoldering coals. Peeking his head over, another arrow was released in his direction. 

“George, come on it’s just a little game, you don’t have to be afraid of me,” Dream yelled. 

“Why are you doing this? Why did you try to kill Bad?” George asked. 

“I dunno, for fun, I love listening to you guys scream,” he said. 

Dream began to laugh to himself as he treaded closer to George. Knocking another arrow, he waited for George to pop his head up again. Slowly, George pushed his head above the tree anticipating another arrow. The arrow hit the tree just below his head. Putting his back against the tree, George was startled by Dream suddenly standing above him. He bent over pushing the blade of his sword against George’s neck. He started to cry looking into his friend’s face, he wasn’t able to see the person he had been friends with for years. He only saw cold eyes and a menacing grin. 

“Clay, Please...” George pleaded. He hadn’t used Dream’s real name in a long time, but he hoped it would break through to him. 

Dream collapsed and George saw it as an opportunity to gain the upper hand. Standing up, he steadied himself and gripped his sword. His hands screamed in pain as he put pressure on the burns. Dream woke up and shuffled back to his feet. Looking up, George had his sword pointed right at his chest, tears still filling his eyes. He was conflicted on what to do.

“George... please go back... I don’t know how long I can keep him away,” Dream said. 

“I don’t... I don’t know what to do... I can’t.. just leave you again...” George tailed off as more tears rushed down his face. 

“Please...” his expression started to change, “ GEORGE! PLEASE!”

He paused for a moment and George was frozen not knowing what he should do. 

“Hahaha, Run, Georgie, Run!” Dream started to laugh. 

George took that as a signal to go. He ran, not wanting to look back in the hopes Dream would just kill him. He didn’t want the last thing he saw to be his friend killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an Instagram where I post general mcyt art and I am planning to post art related to the story, my Instagram is winter_wolf_35, check it out.


	5. The Confrontation

Time worked differently where Dream was. The sky never changed and nothing moved. He didn’t know how long he had been tied to the tree. All he could do was stare, his restraints had no give and he couldn’t escape from them. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing. Feeling around Dream found a small, sharp rock to try and cut through the rope. Finally getting his hands free, Dream untied the rope around his chest and pulled off the gag. 

He wandered hoping to find Nightmare and get his body back. Dream didn’t know what he could be doing to his friends. It was eating him up inside not knowing what is happening outside of his own body. He was startled by the sound of a faint voice. It was muffled but he was able to make up what the voice said.

“Clay, please...”

“George!” He yelled. 

His feet were pulled from the ground, Dream struggled as Nightmare wrapped his arms around his torso. Nightmare’s strength amazed Dream as he tried pulling free of his grip. Not really thinking Dream pulled his head forward and then shot it backward hitting Nightmare square in the nose. Stumbling backwards Nightmare drew his sword. Regaining his footing, Dream looked up and saw George pointing his sword right at his chest. 

“George... please go back... I don’t know how long I can keep him away,” Dream said.

Even though he had control of his body again, Dream still has some knowledge of what was happening with Nightmare. But everything was covered in fog and only shadows could be seen through it. 

“I don’t... I don’t know what to do... I can’t.. just leave you again...” George tailed off. Dream could see tears running down his face. 

Dream started to see Nightmare’s shadow barreling towards him through the fog. He didn’t have much time, he had to get George away from him. 

“Please...” he braced himself, as he was falling back to that place he screamed out one more thing to George, “GEORGE! PLEASE!”


	6. Wither Away

George struggled up the hill, the exhaustion of non stop running was starting to kick in. His hands were still screaming in pain as he rubbed rocks and dirt into his burns, making them worse. Reaching the top, George was within a few hundred feet of camp. He collapsed, as his knees buckled under his weight. He could feel the cold wet grass against his face and he ran his hands across the grass. The coolness and the moisture soothed his burns. 

Watching the fire smolder, Sap turned to see George collapse just as he reached the top of the hill. Rushing over to help George, Sap grabbed Bad’s attention and the two went to help their friend. 

“George? You alright?” Sap asked. 

Sap knelt down to get George to look at him, but George was too focused on running his hands against the grass. Seeing no other option, Sap slapped George across the face. 

“Ow, the hell Sap,” George said. 

“Was that really necessary?” Bad asked. 

“I mean probably not, but he’s actually focusing on us now,” Sap replied. 

“George your hands, what happened?” Bad’s was focused on George’s palms. 

“I burned them and it probably didn’t help that I was rubbing rocks and mud into them,” he laughed through the pain. 

Helping George up, the three walked back to their hut to get George’s hands bandaged up. Bad walked out of the hut with what was left of the med kit they had. Sitting down George turned and presented his hands to Bad. Taking a spray bottle out and Bad sprayed George’s palms, he felt the sting in his burns as the antiseptic solution hit his skin. After rapping his hands, Bad looked at George and smiled. George could tell that Bad was still in pain from the wound on his side, he could see him trying to hide it behind a smile. 

“George, what happened? Did you find Dream?” Sap questioned.

“I did and he just about killed me,” he replied, “but something else happened. One second he’s trying to kill me and the next he’s telling me to run.”

“What are you saying?”

“I don’t know but he said this to me ‘I don’t know how long I can keep him away’ he said it like there was another person,” George continued. 

“Another person? Like are we talking two people in one body, like Bad and Halo, or something else like body snatchers?” Sap pondered

“Maybe,”

“Well I wouldn’t put it that way,” Bad chimed into the conversation, “Halo and I have a symbiotic relationship. George, what you are describing sounds like possession. Like whoever the other person Dream was talking about forced their way into his body.”

“Bad, Halo is possessing you,” Sap said. 

“Yes, but what I mean is that it is a forceful possession, something Dream didn’t agree too,” Bad retorted. 

“That didn’t really clear things up, but whatever,”

*Crack*

Sap cocked his head towards the sound. George and Bad both were looking at him like it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He reached for George’s sword and stood up and walked toward the sound. 

“Did you guys hear that?” he asked. 

“No, Sap what are you talking about?” Bad wondered. 

Hearing another crack, Sap ignored Bad’s question and treaded slowly towards the sounds. Seeing Dream in the trees, he sprinted to try and confront him. Dream paused for a moment and then began to thread his way through the trees. Sap disregarded George and Bad telling him not to follow. Sap began to gain on Dream until he stopped and turned to face Sap. 

“Wow, you really aren’t Dream, he never runs from a fight,” Sap said. 

“So that’s what you think and I see that you have figured out that I’m not Dream,” 

“So where’s Dream then huh?” Sap asked. 

“Oh he’s in here somewhere,” he tapped the side of his head, “he has been causing a lot of trouble for me and so have you, and George, and Bad. I just want to see you all dead.”

“Since you’re not Dream, who are you?”

“Nightmare” he said. 

Seeing a split second opening, Sap swung his sword at Nightmare. His sword cleanly cut through the fabric of his hoodie. Swing low for another slice, Sap’s sword met Nightmare’s with a high pitched clank. Taking another swing, he cut Nightmare again. Sap was taken aback by Nightmare making one swift move to push the tip of his sword into Sap’s right shoulder. 

“That’s the best you can do, really? A little stab to the shoulder. I don’t know what George was talking about, you should be easy to deal with” Sap scoffed. 

“HAHAHA!” Nightmare started into a fit of laughter. 

“What the hell you laughing at prick,” Sap demanded. 

“Heh.... it was poisoned,” Nightmare laughed. 

“What?”

“The blade was poisoned!” he continued to laugh. 

“YOU BASTARD!” Sap yelled. 

Sap reached to his shoulder and looked at his hand, his blood was turning black. Wither poison, he had only heard about how bad it was, but he had never seen it before. Sap could feel his fingers start to tingle, the feeling slowly creeped up his arms and from his shoulder. The tingling soon turned to sharp pins and needles through his whole body. He began to shake and his sword slipped through his fingers.

Sap began to feel his body weight sink to the floor as the poison flowed through his body. In one last effort, he grabbed for his knife and charged at Nightmare. Sap could feel with each swing he took his strength was slowly dwindling and his body became a lead weight. Each swing Sap took, Nightmare would take a small step back, avoiding every one.

“I give you about, I don’t know, an hour before you succumb to the poison. You might be able to find something to give yourself more time, but you will still die,” Nightmare explained.

Sap stood processing what he had just been told. He felt sick to his stomach, coughing into his hand, a black slug covered his hand. His insides were beginning to wither way. The pain in his shoulder began to subside, as his skin and muscle fell apart to dust, the poison was eating away at him. His clothes were falling apart faster than he was, as his shirt fell apart it could be seen that Sap’s skin slowly becoming black. Sap looked up and Nightmare was gone. Letting his body hit the grass, Sap laid sprawled on his back, the clouds flowed across the sky. Time slowed as he slowly withered away.


	7. The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the sky cried

“NICK! Stop!” George and Bad yelled.

“What is he doing?”

“Being stupid, that’s what he’s doing,” George repiled.

George rushed to the hut and rummaged through his things. At the bottom of his belongings, a glass container, topped with a spongy cork, and a loose string missing a tag that had been long lost. The liquid that was being contained was a glowing pink-red color. White pearlescent trails floated in the liquid. George carefully grabbed the glass and walked back out. George slung his backpack over his shoulders and he slipped the glass into a loop on his bag. 

“You think we will have to use that?” Bad asked.

“I hope we don’t have too,” George replied, “If we are lucky he will have lost Dream. If not, we will be in a world of trouble.”

Grey clouds rolled across the horizon, the warm yellow light was soon over come by pale grey, thunder rumbled just over the mountain. The sky overflowed with impending sense of doom and sorrow. The clouds began to cry, covering all with it’s tears. George looked up at the clouds, his sunglass getting covered in the process. Slipping them off his face and placing them on his shirt collar. Bad had pulled his hood to protect from the rain. Setting off in the direction their friend bolted to, trying to make out the faint tracks in the mud to understand which way they should go.

They reached a clearing in the trees filled with knee high golden grass, the sea of grass that flowed over the hills. George and Bad yelled for their friend as their eyes scanned the clearing. Bad spotted a patch of flattened grass with a small trail of broken blades leading to it. Approaching the flattened patch, Sapanp came into view. Without much thought George grabbed for the glass container from its loop and knelt next to Sap. 

“Sap, Sap!... NICK!” George yelled shaking life into his friend.

“George...” George cut Bad off.

“No! Don't even say that, he’s not!” he screamed. 

Pulling the cork from the opening of the glass, George grabbed and lifted Sap’s head, pouring the glowing liquid into his mouth. Bad stood as George made efforts in vain to save their friend who lay dying in the field. 

*He’s not going to save him like that,* Halo spoke up.

*What do you mean?* Bad asked.

*Look at his shoulder, what is it?* Halo asked.

*Wither poison. Oh my god. I... I don’t know what we can do...*

A moment later Halo was the one in control, he placed his hand on George’s shoulder.

“George get up,” Halo said.

“No, we just need to wait for the potion to take effect. He’s going to be ok, everything is going to be ok,” George pleaded.

Over wanting to deal with George, Halo began to walk off. He knew what he needed to save Sap and George wasn’t going to be much help reacting like that. Turning, George got up and ran to Halo.

“Where are you going! YOU JUST CAN’T LEAVE OUR FRIEND LIKE THAT!” George yelled.

“I'm not leaving him, I going to get what we need to save him,” Halo calmly said moving George out of the way.

George stood where he was seething in anger at his friend leaving, another trying to kill him, and the other that lay dying. He was angry at the world for doing this to him and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 8 will be a little bit, I have had parts 1-7 written for months and now that I have caught up, I need to catch some motivation to finish part 8. 
> 
> -Winter :)


End file.
